Human Resources
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: After finding Gene it would be assumed that Naru would leave for England but something comes up and now the team must face a case where patients tend to disappear without a trace from a hospital. Naru and the team need to solve this case quickly before someone else goes missing. With a blast from the past for both Mai and Naru will they all make it out of the hospital alive
1. Chapter 1

**I'M ALIIIIIVE (Mushu voice from Mulan) **

**So yeah Hi any readers out there who still remember me! I got distracted for like a year but I am back with a story formaly known as the boy in the dream but with the new name Human Resources! **

**I haven't got alot to say other than sorry for the looooong hiatus and enjoy this story.**

**Also to my friend Bob, I told you I would make you a ghost!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Naru's secret was out. He told all of SPR that his real identity was Oliver Davis as soon as his twin brother's remains were taken out of the murky depths of the large lake. He had been searching for two long years and now he had finally found him and was going to bring him home to rest in peace. Mai felt it was time to tell Naru _her_ secret, she had fallen in love with him and decided if he was going to be leaving soon she might as well get the rejection over with.

She was prepared for rejection, for a flat out no, she was however not prepared for a question. He asked her "Me or Gene?" as it had previously come to light that Gene had been guiding her through her dreams.

Mai was gobsmacked, she couldn't reply as it seemed obvious to her that Naru, who saved her life countless times, would be the answer. Naru took her silence in a different way, he took it to mean she had realised she had misplaced her feelings. He left her crying by the lakeside as the misunderstanding was born.

In the early hours of the morning Naru discovered that it would take a week minimum to prepare transportation for Gene and in the meantime his body would be stored in a local hospital, just up the hill from the lake. The hospital was more than willing…on a condition, the chief of the hospital begged the great Oliver Davis to help them solve what appeared to be a _slight _haunting problem.

Naru almost too readily agreed to the deal. He wanted irrationally to stay close to his twin brother and the case would keep his mind off the gloom surrounding the murder of his brother.

The journey over to the hospital was deathly silent, no one wanted to speak even Monk and Ayako didn't even shout at each other. Mai couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone, she couldn't even look up from her lap out of embarrassment.

Once the gang arrived at the hospital everyone immediately started picking up the equipment without Naru even opening his mouth. Naru trudged up the steps to meet with the hospital chief who would be directing them to the base room.

The rest of the group followed along in silence. Within half an hour the base had been set up with no silly arguments between anyone. Although Naru was happy with the unusual silence, really he was, he sort of missed the usual crazy personalities of his team.

Everyone was silently sipping the tea Mai had made, without any prompt, when Masako suddenly stood up and grabbed Mai's arm, dragging her out of the conference room that was serving as base and into the hall.

"Masako, what is it?" Mai asked slightly shocked at the younger girls actions, it was the most emotion Mai had shown since the rejection.

"Mai, as much as I don't want to say this," she paused to blow out a small huff of breath "you are the glue that holds this team together, you keep everyone's spirits up even in the worst situations but right now you are just as…depressed as the rest of them," she ended in a raised voice.

"We need you Mai, we want you to be the cheerful idiot we have always known. Forget whatever Naru told you, he's just a pompous ass anyway," Masako ended smiling gently at Mai.

Mai felt tears trickle down her face at Masako's words, it must have hurt the mediums pride to say all of that but she still went against her nature and said it. Mai gave Masako a watery smile before wiping her face and setting it into a determined look that Masako knew only too well.

"Let's get back in there and give Naru a headache!" Mai shouted while Masako attempted not to laugh at the older girls ridiculousness.

The two girls entered base and Mai immediately got to work, she wandered over to Yasu first and whispered her plan into his ear. The boy grinned and got up to walk over to Monk.

Monk was busy staring into his tea and didn't notice the young boys approach until it was too late. Yasu plopped himself into Monk's lap and hugged the older man so tight Monk had no hope in hell of getting out unless the young man himself chose to let go.

"Oh Monk my darling!" Yasu yelled shocking the monk out of his hug induced stupor.

"Yasu what the hell are you doing?" Monk hissed in a quiet lethal voice.

"Just sitting in my honey-pie's lap," Yasu replied innocently while Mai tried very hard not to laugh in the background.

"Yasu get off! You know I don't like this," Monk said while trying very very hard to keep his fragile grip on sanity.

"Don't tell me," here Yasu gasped dramatically "you love another? Is it Ayako? That red headed temptress!" Yasu yelled in a powerful voice full of dramatic flair. By now Masako was smiling widely though it was hidden behind her kimono sleeve, Mai was giggling under her breath and counting down to the inevitable while John was laughing gently behind his hand.

"Like hell would I be interested in that old hag!" Monk yelled completely forgetting his sanity and losing his calm.

"Who the hell are you calling old you ancient ruin and who the hell is a temptress?" Ayako yelled getting involved in the situation.

Thus the age old argument began and Yasu jumped off of Monks lap before the two 'adults' started throwing things at each other. He skipped over to Mai's side and gave her a thumbs up with a grin as the usual chaos reigned in base.

Naru, who had sat and watched all this unfold with no thought to stopping it, had found he missed the loud fools he called employees being rambunctious and generally stupid. The noise continued to increase until Naru decided it was in fact time to shut them up and make them do the work he paid them for.

"If you are all quite through acting like three year olds, we can begin the work we were actually hired to do," Naru said calmly "I want Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki to walk through the hospital and sense any ghosts, Yasuhara use the laptops to find out anything you can , John and Takigawa walk the hospital and bless every room, we haven't had a formal meeting with the chairman yet and we can't be sure what rooms the ghosts are most active in." Naru finished by snapping his black book closed with finality before giving everyone a pointed look so they scrambled to leave the room as fast as humanly possible.

"What am I doing Naru?" Mai asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

Naru was rather shocked to hear Mai speak to him as she had been somewhat silent lately, especially as far as he was concerned. Naru had chalked it up to her being embarrassed over confusing her feeling of love for him when it was obviously Gene she had fallen for.

"Mai you will be helping me conduct the interviews while Lin watches the monitors," Naru replied though he found some notes to look over rather than facing the girl he was speaking to.

Naru walked over to the small conference table in the room and Mai soon followed bringing along her own small notepad. It only took one minute before the first interviewee arrived and it happened to be the hospital chairman himself. The man walked with an air of importance before unceremoniously plopping himself down into the chair opposite the two investigators. The hospital chairman/chief was a rather fat man with a shiny bald head that made his perspiration problem fairly obvious.

"Let me get this straight, I didn't believe in ghosts as I am a man of science but then…" The chairman started but trailed off towards the end his voice growing to nothing while he stared at a spot on the table.

"What happened Mister…" Mai also trailed off as she didn't know the man's name.

"Ah I am Tono Akashi, I have been chief of this hospital for about 6 years now…now that I think about it the disappearances started around then as well," Akashi said in thought before going back to his original point. "Well about a week ago I was at the nurse's station talking with one of the nurses when I saw the woman," Akashi finished seeming a little bit freaked out.

Naru quirked his brow at this, he had yet to hear about a woman, even in the very short brief about what was happening at the hospital no woman was mentioned, the patients going missing was mentioned but that was all and it was only mentioned very quickly. To be fair to the hospital Naru had not been to focused on the hospital at that point it was only once he learnt that he would be stuck here for a week at the least that he really paid them any mind.

"Who is this woman? Why have I not been informed of her sooner?" Naru rapidly fired questions at the slightly shocked fat man.

"Well," Akashi began whilst taking out a handkerchief and dabbing it across his sweat filled brow, absently Mai thought it was a very clichéd fat man move, "we didn't mention her until now as she has yet to cause any harm, that we can prove that is," Akashi answered and at Naru's sharp gaze he was compelled to continue. "Ah you see, she only visits people before they die or as they are dying and her presence calms people down, both the doctors and the patients, she has actually saved lives as once the patients and doctors and nurses are all calm everyone can work quicker and with more accuracy and they can help the patient to pull through"

"I see," Naru remarked while Mai dutifully wrote all the notes down under the title 'The Woman'.

"Well since seeing her for myself I am now more inclined to believe that a ghost may be responsible for the other goings on since we have no hard evidence as well," The doctor said.

Naru simply nodded at this while Mai made another note in her book.

"So umm, what are the other goings on?" Mai asked nervously while glancing up from her notebook, she was worried that Naru would be upset with her for asking her own questions when she guessed he just wanted her as a note taker. Naru was actually quite pleased that Mai appeared to be a competent investigator as it would come in handy for the idea he was planning for after this case was over.

"Right, many patients have gone missing from the hospital over the past 6 years, at first it happened so gradually that we assumed the patients were leaving for better treatment as we are only a small hospital and there is only so much we can do, but recently there has been so many more that I called the police in but no evidence of foul play could be found, not even any forensic evidence," Akashi said looking more than a little distressed. "We have also recently begun having issues in the morgue, the name tags of the deceased are moved around but the security cameras always fail when it happens and again no fingerprints of the perpetrator could be found, which seems impossible if you ask me."

Naru didn't feel the need to tell the man that no one was asking him how impossible it seemed, he decided to change back to this mysterious woman so that he could rule her our as the cause for all these problems.

"The woman who has been spotted does nothing other than calm the dying patients? Does she go into the morgue at all?" Naru asked.

"No she has never been spotted in the morgue and she has been around for around 2 years. She seems to just drift through the hospital looking over all the patients, oh and she always returns to the private terminal room on the top floor," The doctor answered after thinking seriously about it.

"Does they woman have any distinct connection to the hospital? Like an old patient or nurse?" Mai asked.

"Not that I remember, she looks to be in her early 30's and has long hair, it appears to be brown but she is somewhat see-through so it is hard to tell. Her eyes appear to be brown as well, she is very pretty…" the doctor trailed off thinking about the ghost woman "She had a very calming aura around her and she also had a distinct mole under her left eye, I checked the records we have of nurses and doctors in the last 2 years but no one like her showed up. I haven't had a chance to look through the patient files so she could have been a patient, I can send you the files for you to look through personally if you want," Akashi suggested to the pair.

That would be appreciated," Naru said, not sounding the least like he appreciated anything.

"So we have a ghost woman who just seems to wander, a ghost rearranging the name tags on morgue draws and possibly a ghost stealing patients without a trace," Mai recapped her notes out loud to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Yes that seems to be all, is there anything else you need?" Akashi asked.

"One last question, the missing patients, anything they had in common? Age? Gender? Illness perhaps?" Naru asked focusing his deep blue eyes on the older man.

"The patients have ranged from 60 plus all the way to a 5 year old girl and gender has also varied, this is of course only the missing patients I have been keeping files on since I became chief here 6 years ago and I can't be certain that patients haven't been going missing before then, I never thought to compare the patients illness however I can compile the list and send you the information as soon as possible," Akashi answered thinking about all the patients he has lost…quite literally.

"That will be all for now," Naru dismissed the man while again snapping shut his black notebook with finality, Mai noticed he did this a lot when he wanted people to leave.

"Oh one last thing, the most recent to go missing was not a patient, she was the head nurse and had been working here for about 15 years…" the doctor trailed off sadly thinking about the woman and Mai decided that they must have been fairly close friends.

"I see, thank you for your time, you may go now," Naru said again as more of a command than a suggestion.

Almost an hour after the director left the room the gang came back from their tasks. Masako looked the most tired and when Mai inquired what had happened she was told that hospitals have a lot of wandering spirits and convincing all of them to pass over was a draining task.

"Do me a favour Mai and don't use the girls visitor toilet on the second floor," Masako said as the group settled down to discuss the case before bed.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Mai asked as she passed tea to everyone in the room.

"A ghost boy who goes by the name of Bobby is residing in there and well…he is just a massive pervert and he refuses to leave this plane of existence, he said he was having too much fun watching all the girls who don't know he is there," Masako says in distaste.

"I will make sure to avoid that toilet then," Mai said as she settled herself into a seat.

The rest of the evening was passed with discussions on the missing patients and nurse, Naru decided to leave the woman alone for now as she didn't seem to be causing any harm.

In the morning Masako, Monk and John would look into the name moving ghost (if it in fact turned out to be a ghost) and then they would focus on the missing people.

The gang all said goodnights and settles for the night. Mai fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**~Dream~**

_Once Mai sat up and saw the glowing lights around her she knew it was one of those dreams, the kind that contained…Gene!_

_There he was standing dressed just like Naru, Mai guessed this was part of his 'confuse the hell out of Mai and make her look like an idiot to Naru' plan._

"_I'm still kind of mad at you!" Mai shouted at him as soon as she stood up._

"_What? Why? Also how mad is mad?" Gene quick fired questions at Mai just like his brother did to clients, however Gene did so with a kind smile on his face._

"_Because for the whole year I have been having psychic dreams you couldn't spare one minute to mention your real name and that you were Naru's twin brother! Also mad is this mad!" With that Mai kicked Gene in the shin…hard!_

"_Oww!" Gene shouted while hopping around holding the pained limb "It is not nice to kick me on the spirit plane Mai, you can actually hurt ghosts here."_

"_Good you deserve it, because I didn't know you were well, you, Naru thinks I confused who I love," Mai said looking down at her bare feet sadly._

"_You confessed to Noll?" Gene asked slightly shocked at her bravery._

"_Yeah but he shot me down, says I love you because you were nicer to me" Mai continued to vent without seeing the continued look of shock on the boy's face._

_Gene quickly got himself together before Mai could see and grinned at her cheekily "Well I am a lot nicer than him, nicer to look at too," _

"_No not another narcissist!" Mai said with an adorable giggle._

"_So, ummm, you really love Noll?" Gene asked his grin disappearing and a slight catch in his voice that went undetected by the rather dense girl._

"_Yeah I do," Mai said with a soft beautiful smile gracing her lovely face. "Anyway that's not why I'm here right? You gonna tell me what you know about this case or guide me to a vision or what?" _

"_Hmm? Oh the case!" Gene snapped out of his daze "I didn't find anything so my guess is it's gonna be tricky,"_

"_That's all you called me here for?" Mai asked, she knew it was going to be tricky, most cases they took were._

"_That's all, but I didn't call you here, you came on your own, your powers must be growing and we feel closer, like physically, at the moment," Gene said looking thoughtful._

"_Well your physical body is just downstairs from me so we are closer physically than we have ever been," Mai said._

"_That could be it," Gene said still pondering on the weird feeling "Well I'm glad you are here anyway, who knows how many more visits I will get before Noll leaves with me and I ultimately pass over."_

"_Yeah I guess you are right," Mai said just now realising she may never see Gene or Naru again after this case is over._

_The two sat around and just chatted for a while before Mai gave a huge yawn. _

"_Well I should let you go and get some real sleep so that Noll won't flip his lid over your work tomorrow," Gene said with a smile._

_Mai laughed tiredly as her body began to fade into nothing. Gene was left alone on the dreamscape staring blankly at where Mai last stood._

"_I wish I was still alive Mai, I love you," Gene whispered to the shadows where the girl once stood._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing and if you want more updates on how this story's progress is going follow me on twitter (I got a new one) EvilKittyKat666**

**So till next time R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So my exams have been over for awhile and I have been...lazy. However! I have typed up chapter 2 of Human Resources, now I just have to work on chapter 3.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...though I have a feeling alot of people will hate me by the end of this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Masako, Monk, John and even Ayako were sent to the basement to check on the ghost moving the name plates in the morgue, Naru sent all of them partially because they could not be certain how strong the ghost was and he wanted his team to stay safe and partially because with all of them out of the base it would be much quieter.

Once they arrived the mortician, an odd young woman named Kuri Hira, shoed them the way the morgue draws worked. Each draw had a number and a slot for a piece of paper to fit into. The paper would have the deceased's name on it. The mortician also had a list with each number and the corresponding name. The system was this thorough to avoid any mistakes in identity.

"We wouldn't want a family going home with the wrong stiff would we?" Kuri said, while giggling into the overly long sleeve of her white medical coat, when she was asked why the system was so through.

"What's wrong with those draws?" John asked while pointing to an entire column of draws with bright red out of order signs on the front of each individual draw.

"Hmm I don't know, they have been broken for as long as I can remember, but no news from up top about repairs or replacements so I don't bother to ask," Kuri said with a casual shrug of her small narrow shoulders "Unfortunately I don't get as many visitors as I would like at this hospital since it is so small and in the middle of nowhere so it's not a major concern," she finished grinning madly at the group.

"I see," Monk said while slowly edging away from the somewhat ageless woman, she honestly gave him the creeps.

"Would you like my list of visitors?" Kuri asked in a way that made her sound like she was referring to the guests in a hotel and not a list of deceased people in metal draws.

"That would be useful for us to identify the names that have been swapped if any have been, thank you," Masako said while holding her sleeve to her mouth.

"Indeed," the morbid woman strolled off giggling to herself.

"It's not just me, she is scary, right?" Monk asked the group.

"She is," Ayako agreed which was a small miracle.

John just smiled awkwardly not wanting to offend anyone and Masako looked at the Monk like he was crazy, they dealt with ghosts on a regular basis and he couldn't handle one slightly morbid woman. Weird.

"Anyway, do you sense a ghost Miss Hara?" John asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, it's a woman, I think," Masako said as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face a bit.

"You think? How can you not sense something clearly?" Ayako asked.

"When a ghost is hiding it can't be sensed as easily," Masako said with a huff.

"Maybe you are just making excuses," Ayako scoffed at the young girl.

"Ladies please cat fight later," Monk said while holding his hands up in a surrender motion. In return he got a glare from each woman and a slap to the back of the head from a certain redhead.

"So there is definitely a ghost involved, that's good to know," John said to the group desperately trying to keep the peace so as not to cause a ruckus in the morgue.

Naru couldn't figure it out and that was a rare occurrence for him, but he just couldn't figure out how Mai could have a full night's sleep yet still fall asleep in base at only 11am.

He briefly played with the idea of waking her up but decided against it, purely because she could be gathering useful information and not at all because she looked peaceful and adorable. Nothing like that. At all. Fuck, he had it bad.

With that decided he walked over to the monitors to watch his other employees as they checked the morgue and to watch for any signs of this woman.

**~Dream~**

_Mai was sure she was dreaming since she was now wandering the hospital when previously she had been in base, oh and the little detail that the hospital was now transparent and she could see the gang in the basement from the second floor was a big giveaway too._

_Mai looked around for Gene for he usually told her what she was supposed to be looking at but she couldn't find him._

_She did notice the boy hanging out in the girls toilets and she assumed that it was Bob, it appeared he could see her too because he waved at her. Mai waved back to try and be friendly but still refused to use that bathroom._

"_Guess I'm going solo on this one," Mai muttered to herself. _

_Mai first decided to look more carefully at her friends in the basement, just in case she was supposed to be warning them of imminent danger. She tried her very best to ignore the morgue draws that were now just as transparent as the walls and floors thus she could see the…occupants._

_She looked around and saw a woman dressed in typical nurse scrubs hiding in the back of the room. If Mai had to guess she would say that that was the ghost moving the names around but she didn't look like the threatening type of ghost, she looked…terrified._

_Mai decided the focus of this dream must be elsewhere as surely Masako had already noticed the nurse in the morgue so she looked around the rest of the hospital._

_Something caught her eye it was a white mist in the vague shape of a human walking towards the stairs and heading onto the third floor. _

_Mai took a moment to breathe deeply and think over what she had seen. She thought about the ghosts that she cannot see on the normal plane of existence and how they were clear here so maybe…_

"_Maybe that's what the woman looks like on the astral plane since everyone can see her normally," Mai reasoned aloud before deciding to pursue the woman and see what she gets up to. _

_Mai stayed close enough to the woman to follow her but far enough back that she couldn't be seen if the mist woman could in fact see her at all. _

_Once the mist woman was on the third floor she seemed to drift from room to room just…checking on the patients. Mai continued to follow the mist woman until the mist stopped until the mist stopped in front of the private terminal room._

"_That's right, the chief said the woman always returns to this room," Mai thought to herself._

_Mai cautiously walked up to the room while looking through the walls to see what the mist woman was doing. The woman was just sat next to the patient's bed, she looked like a loved one waiting for her family to wake up. Once Mai was sure she wasn't going to move around anymore she turned her rather one track mind to the patient in the bed. The person appeared to be asleep but otherwise the man, boy really, looked fine. Once Mai was standing over the bed (on the other side from the mist woman who it appeared could not see Mai at all) she noticed the patients looks._

_He had black hair that went just past his ears and fell just above his eyes, his skin was a pale white, so pale that it almost looked like the boy had never seen the sun. The boys eyes were closed, his long eyelashes touching his cheek, however Mai knew that if his eyes were open they would be a shocking dark blue._

_In that hospital bed was Naru!_

**~End of Dream~**

Mai woke with a start, gulping in as much air as her lungs could hold.

"Mai are you okay?" A calm voice came from her right where Naru was kneeling next to the sofa Mai was on.

"Naru?" Mai said dreamily before tears began to form in her eyes and she lunged forwards wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Naru was shocked and stayed frozen for a while and just as he was about to give in and wrap his arms around Mai's trembling body she pulled herself away.

"Sorry Naru, I'm being silly, I just thought…never mind. It was just a bad dream," Mai said giving Naru a slightly weak smile as she cleared her face from tears.

Naru cleared his throat before talking "Right, well, was it of any importance to the case?"

"Yes I saw the ghost in the basement, she looked so scared," Mai said she wondered briefly if she should tell him the second part of the dream but decided against it for now. It might have just been a normal nightmare that happened to occur after the psychic dream, she still wasn't very good at telling them apart.

"So the ghost in the basement is a female?" Naru asked while making a note in his journal.

"Yes and it looked like she was a nurse, I mean she was wearing a nurse outfit…and not the stripper kind," Mai said making sure Naru had as much detail of the dream as she could give, though she couldn't resist the stripper gag.

Naru didn't look impressed "I see," he said in a rather deadpanned voice. "Is that all?"

"Yup," Mai said popping the 'P'.

"Mai go and check all the cameras stationed around the hospital and then go get the idiots from the basement. We will see if Miss Hara can add anything you missed," Naru ordered.

Mai left the base in a bit of a huff that Naru would want Masako to add to her observation but she quickly realised that it would only make sense to check every available source…even if her could have phrased it nicer.

Mai continued to drift slowly through all the halls and rooms they had been permitted to place cameras in smiling and poking her tongue out at each camera, she checked to make sure it was securely in place and running perfectly. She enjoyed pulling faces at the lens and imagining Lin's nonplussed reaction on the other side. Mai got to the third and final floor of the hospital and continued checking cameras until she noticed she was standing outside the private room that Naru was laying in, in her dream of course not real life.

Mai stood for several minutes before deciding to just go in, the worst that could happen is that she has to apologise for storming into someone's room. Mai edged the door open before peeking around the door.

The first thing Mai noticed was how dim the room was and due to the dim (okay non-existent) lighting she assumed no one was in the bed but then her severely one track mind finally took noticed of the impressive amount of monitors for an empty room to have, monitors that were steadily beeping as well.

Finally she noticed that someone was indeed in the hospital bed but it was of course not Naru, she had left him safely in base with Lin, the likeness was there though. For lying in the bed in what Mai could only assume was a deep coma was a still very much alive Gene Davis.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**Yeah I told you alot of people would hate me and that would be why...oh well!**

**So what will Mai do? Tell Naru? Psh like she ever tells Naru anything!**

**See you all next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
